Stars and Ribbons
by cgaussie01
Summary: Kiddie Genderbend! Part 2! Lucy pleads her case to the Warden over what happened in school that day, while little Wendy is left to wonder on whether or not the blue girl was being truthful or just an ugly liar.
1. Chapter 1

Wendolyn Elizabeth Margaret Scott was the perfect little girl. Her mother's name for her was 'her perfect little angel from heaven'. She had beautiful brown hair which fell in perfect locks around her cherub face, her eyes a dazzling almost purple color which sparkled in the morning light, and the attitude of a little princess raised amongst unicorns and talking flowers.

But this little princess wasn't all sugar and sweets, though. She had a streak of her which she kept hidden from her mother and father, since she wasn't sure how they'd respond to knowing their daughter could fly. Or lift cars. Or throw cars like they were made of paper. Not to mention that she could burn things by looking at them, since she had heat vision too! It was such a surreal thing for the little girl, but out of her parents company she made a point of showing off.

It got her attention her parents very rarely gave her, and it made her feel extra super special, and not just the kind of special one is when your parents were the richest couple in Metro City. So this morning she felt like showing off, and was spinning the teacher's desk above her head in the little red school house she attended. She got all the attention she wanted here, since it was her parents land, and those around her knew how amazing she was.

But all that changed the day a new student arrived. Wendy, who had been spinning the desk up above her head, stared in shock as a pair of policemen arrived at the front door. She dropped the desk, and hovered in mid air for a moment before lowering herself to the floor. The crook they were escorting wasn't a big, mean, scarred man like most crooks she saw on television was. No, they were leading along a little girl, with big green eyes, wore an orange jump suit, and whose skin was not only blue but her head was enormous.

Within the little girls hands was a ball made of glass, and suspended within the water inside the ball was a fish. It was a mix of colors, purples, pinks and whites and was... kind of ugly. But also kind of cute? She had sharp little teeth and long fins that trailed behind her as it swam inside the bowl and she wondered why anyone would have such an ugly pet. At least it wasn't a snake; she hated snakes with a passion. The blue girl was looking around nervously; face turning a slight pink as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh my gosh that orange doesn't suit her at all." Wendy said, mostly to herself as the blue skinned girl hugged that ball with the purple fish to her chest protectively, yet also treating it as if it was a shield.

The other children gathered in close to Wendy, looking at this strange looking girl from the safety of the school's golden child. Their teacher made his way through the children to the two policemen.

"Really, you had to bring her in this way? And late?" he asked in a hushed tone, trying to not sound too disappointed or disgusted but failed miserably. His brown eyes flittered down to look at the blue girl, whose own green eyes flicked up to meet with his for a fraction of a second before she looked away, face turning a violet shade of embarrassment.

"We had problems at the joint." said one of the guards who was coiling up the long chains. "When those ladies wanna act up they act up."

"Well try not to have her late to class again. She's not exempt from punishment in my school for being late to class." Mr. Twist said stiffly.

The guards simply shrugged. There wasn't a thing they could do about the little girl being late, but they'd at least try for her sake. One of the guards wished the little girl good luck before leaving, the door closing behind them. Standing there by the door the teacher watched the men leave before he turned, and saw that the whole class was looking at both him and the girl. "Right." he sighed, "Class. This is our new student, here on a prison education program. Her name is Lucy Doe. Lucy, tell us about yourself." he said, sounding somewhat bored, before moving around so he was looking down at the girl as well.

Lucy, since that seemed to be her name, stood there holding her fish. She hadn't known she'd be asked to talk, and right off the bat? Batting her eyelids quickly she looked across the sea of faces, and her eyes landed on Wendy. She recognized the little girl straight away. It was that same curl of brown hair, only now it was without the white ribbon. Those sparkling eyes, that face shape... her little hands held onto Minion's orb so tight it turned her knuckles white but continued to just glare at the girl.

"Lucy? Anytime today?" the teacher asked.

"My name is Lucy." she said finally, trying to not sound angry, or mad. She kept her voice level, sweet, nice. "I live in Metro City's Female Correctional Facility for Gifted Women. My favorite colors are black and purple. This is Minion." Lucy held up the small fish ball, "And she's my best friend. She's poisonous to everyone but me so you can't touch her." she lowered the ball, and continued to stand there, eyes locking with Wendy.

"Well that's nice, now-" the teacher started, but Lucy interrupted.

"I know you." she said.

"Who?" Wendy asked, putting a hand to her hip and raising an eyebrow. "Me? I don't know you. I don't know _blue_people. Especially blue criminals."

"I remember, I remember you in your golden ship." Lucy said as she took a few steps forward suddenly, clutching Minion close. "You bumped into me, on purpose! You sent me to live in the Prison!"

"Mr. Twist I did no such thing! She's lying!" Wendy said, turning her attention to the teacher. "Criminals lie, make her stop!"

"Lucy we don't condone lies in this school. Apologize immediately." Mr. Twist pulled on his authority, glaring down at the blue skinned girl.

"No, because I'm right!" Lucy snapped back, before pointing at Wendy. "She knocked me off course! She made me land in the jail! She lives in the golden place and I'm in the awful one! You did it!"

"Lucy no pointing, that's rude!" Mr. Twist snapped, before reaching down and grasped the girl's wrist. "I think you need a time out."

"Time out?" Lucy wasn't familiar with the phrase. Incarceration she knew, that's what happened when one of her aunts got too angry, swore, threw things around in frustration at the fact their children weren't being allowed to see them. They were taken away and weren't seen for a few days, only to return looking sad and sorry. Was this like time out? Her eyes widened in horror, since she didn't want to be locked away for days. "No, no!" she cried, tears easily falling down her cheeks as the teacher dragged her from the other students.

"Time out." Mr. Twist said as he turned her so she was facing the corner of the supply closet, which was shut. "You're not to move from here until I say so. Now you think about your lies and I want you to apologize to Wendy when you are let out." he turned and returned to the class, having a schedule to keep.

Lucy stood there awkwardly, and stared at the wooden door. So she wasn't allowed to move? She had to stand here and think about telling the truth? How dare Wendy, acting as if she hadn't done anything wrong! It was her fault things were like this. She had been so spoilt and wanted the best place to live; she had stolen it from Lucy. And now here she was, pretty, perfect, dressed in pink and white and surrounded the other children, those soft headed groupies. Even the teacher seemed to take her side of things.

Sniffing away her tears she lifted a hand to rub at her eyes and nose.

"It's all right, Miss..." Minion's soft, gentle voice whispered from inside her ball. "We know you're telling the truth."

"It's not fair." Lucy whispered to her fish, "She's so perfect."

"I don't like perfect." replied the fish with a small smile. "Perfect's boring."

Lucy gave her only friend a small smile before sniffing again. Behind her she could hear the class having fun; from the sounds of things they were doing arts and crafts. Lucy loved arts and crafts, anything that meant she could use her hands to put things together. Course, when she tried that in the jail most of her creations ended up blowing up or doing something disastrous. But that wasn't her fault; it wasn't like she did it on purpose. Things jut happened that way.

She stood there in the corner for at least half an hour before she felt the presence of the teacher Mr. Twist walk up behind her, and she flinched as his hand grasped her shoulder and turned her around. "So, thought about what you've said?" he asked with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

The little girl blinked up at him, before looking to the children at their tables, gluing things to plates and cups. She wanted to join in. She wanted to play with other children her age, rather than women who were old enough to be her mother. This meant having to lie. Shivering she looked up at the man. "Yes." she replied.

"And? Are you going to tell any more lies?" Mr. Twist asked, folding his arms.

"No, Mr. Twist." she replied.

He didn't trust her, that much was obvious, in the way he was looking at her. Why had he agreed to let this little... girl into his school? Because it was located close to the prison, plus it was privately owned meaning that the Warden and Matron of the prison wouldn't have to try and bribe as much as they would to real schools who followed the curriculum of the state. Here, in this school house, on land owned by the Scotts, things were a little bit freer. Plus, he had been given a few thousand to allow Lucy to study here. Looking at her now though, he wondered if all that money was worth it. She had trouble written all over her.

"Fine. Go join the others." he sighed, and watched as she hurried to the nearest table.

Setting Minion down on the table she smiled at the other three children that sat at the table. They stared at her blankly, before gathering up their things and hurried to another table. Lucy blinked, before looking at Minion, who shrugged her fins at her young mistress. "More for us." Lucy shrugged, and grabbed a few of the abandoned odds and ends and began to create. She stuck her tongue out as she cut with the kid-friendly scissors, glued bits together, colored with a marker and all types of things she enjoyed doing.

When Mr. Twist came around to see what the kids had created he found all manner of things. Sheep, which were plates with cotton wool glued to them, dogs, cats, even a few flowers. Wendy had made a lovely sunflower with an accompanied bee and offered it to him, and he thanked her before pinning it to the art wall where all the good stuff was presented. He finally approached Lucy at her lone table and stared at what she had created. "Lucy... what is this?"

A mountain of plates had been darkened and glued together to form a round body. Cups were strung together with pieces of string to create eight long legs with spikes poking out of each cup. A head was cotton, with marbles used for eyes. The little girl sat back, and smiled proudly at him. Her creation was bigger than her table, and it looked quite intimidating. "A spider." she said, before pointing to his teeth which were two broken pens. "This is where it bites into your skin, and excretes a toxin which melts your insides! That, that makes it easier for it to feast, sucking out everything before leaving a husk which it can't eat." she then held up a whole heap of pipe cleaner, "I made a web too!"

Mr. Twist could already hear half the girls of his class crying in fear, even a few of the boys. Lucy simply looked at him, waiting for the praise, waiting for her spider to be pinned to the wall and have it eclipse Wendy's stupid flower.

What she got was another time out, this time for upsetting the rest of the class. She huffed, and wiped at her eyes, hating how quickly she cried here.

"I thought your spider was much better then some stupid flower, Miss." Minion spoke up. Lucy smiled, before turning her head as she heard Mr. Twist struggling to put the spider into the bin, but found it was too big so he had to drag it outside. The mere sight of it sent most of the little girls into fits of tears again, Wendy not being one of them though. She looked upon the spider with disgust, before looking over to Lucy.

Mr. Twist now out of the school house, Wendy hurried over to Lucy. "Your spider was ugly." she said.

"Your flower was ugly." Lucy snapped back.

"Then why is it on the board?" Wendy smirked, hands to her hips.

"Because Mr. Twist is stupid!" Lucy hissed, to which Wendy gasped.

"You can't call a teacher stupid, you're stupid!" Wendy frowned, unaware of the small crowd gathering.

"I am not stupid!" Lucy spun on her heels, glaring at the brunette. Oh how she hated her, she was so perfect, pretty, rich and better then everyone. Not better then her, though. She wished she was as smart as Lucy was. Lucy was reading books women in big schools were reading, she could do calculations that had half numbers, even letters in there! Why did she have to come here? To better herself through learning? That was a joke! "You're _stupid!_ You're stupid for not even knowing you're an alien like me! You think you're so normal well you're not! I saw you, you can fly! You're stronger then a man! No little girl is like that, you're an alien and you ruined my life!" she spat.

Wendy was just about to pull back to shove the blue girl when she remembered. She couldn't hit anyone. If she did, the little girl would no doubt fly through the wall. Then she'd be no better then the criminal in front of her. But what she had said stung terribly, an alien? Her? Wendy wasn't an alien, she wasn't blue, green, or freaky looking. She was a regular little girl who just happened to have powers, it was because she was important. She was destined to do great things one day! Right? She wasn't an alien. Lucy was the alien, her and her ugly little fish. But still feeling insulted that this... criminal would dare say such things to her the little girl took a step back, gave Lucy a satisfied smirk, before she burst into loud, wailing tears.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Twist, having just returned, demanded at seeing Wendy in tears and the other children gathered around. An explosion of answers flew at him, some of the children pointing to Lucy, others to Wendy, who only continued to cry harder. "One at a time, one at a time!"

"The blue girl called Wendy stupid!"

"And ugly!"

"And scratched her!"

"She called you stupid too!"

"I did nothing like that!" Lucy shrieked, since she really hadn't. She hadn't said anything about the way the girl looked, or scratched her. But now she wished she had. Because she wasn't ugly at all, but hearing that would no doubt bruise her precious little pride.

"She hates me!" Wendy squeaked amongst her tears, and hiccupped for optimal effect before wiping at her eyes with her hands. "I didn't do anything!"

Mr. Twist stared down at the blue skinned girl, before shaking his head. "I'm going to have to call the Warden on you, Lucy." he didn't apologize since he didn't feel he had to. She was a trouble maker through and through, and he couldn't have her assaulting the only daughter of the people who owned the land which his school house was run. He strode over to his desk and picked up the telephone and began to dial.

Wendy continued sniffling, before casting a glance at Lucy, and smiled at her through the tears. Lucy could feel the anger welling up within her chest, and the tears in her eyes. She'd just been standing here as she was told to do! It was Wendy who started everything but who would believe perfect Wendolyn Scott over Lucy Doe? Nobody. She growled in frustration, wishing she could hurt her, but knew she couldn't.

She was barely aware when two guards arrived, an hour earlier than they would have to, and locked her small tiny wrists in the handcuffs again and led her from the school.

"I told the Warden she might be a problem. I hope he has a proper talk to her!" Mr. Twist called out after the guards, acting like a human shield as if Lucy would turn and try to harm the children.

"Yeah yeah." said one of the guards as he opened the yellow bus doors and little Lucy climbed the steps to find a seat at the back of the bus as usual. The alien girl stared down at her fish currently sitting in her lap, and she smiled sadly at her before stroking the orb of the glass.

"...now we're in for it." she mumbled.

"Warden isn't that bad, Miss." Minion replied cheerily, "Just tell him that Wendy said those things to you and he'll understand!"

Lucy lifted her gaze to stare over her shoulder at the school house. It was slowly falling away as the bus drove back to her home, and she wondered if Minion was right. Would he believe her, against Wendy's words? Against Mr. Twists' words? A part of her said no, of course not. He'd side with the good people. Yet a small, hopeful part of her, wished he would. That he'd tell her things would be all right, that she didn't have to go back to that horrible place with the mean children and mean teacher.

It may not be realistic thinking, but she was still young enough to hope, and to dream.

Wendy was stood at the window, watching the yellow prison bus leave with Lucy. She was still frowning, but her brain was buzzing. An alien? A golden space pod? Knocking her out of the way? She had never laid eyes on this blue girl before, or her little fish, so why was it that it all seemed so familiar to her? She had seen those eyes before, those brilliant green eyes but she couldn't remember from where. Maybe what Lucy had said made sense? What if it _was_ the truth? But then, she wasn't really a Scott then, was she? What was she?

What _was_ she?


	2. Chapter 2

The Warden sat behind his big desk, with his hands folded neatly in front of him. The man had brown hair that was beginning to tint in some places, but he was doing his best to ignore the onset of the color grey. He sniffed, causing his moustache to wriggle upon his upper lip and he waited. The call from Mr. Twist made him uncomfortable, knowing that Lucy had gone and disrupted her first day of class by attacking another student. seeing that the student in question was Wendolyn Scott only made the matters worse, if her parents caught wind of this he would be facing some angry phone calls, or even worse, visits. Then again, since when would the Scotts show up on his doorstep to accuse him of not properly raising a young girl like Lucy?

Poor little Lucy, he thought. Crashing out of the skies into his court yard where she was picked up by Matron, who was a woman who had been sentenced to life in prison for murdering her husband. While she was still a convict, she had a place of respect and power with the other women in the jail so, in a way, she was like another Warden only a fellow prisoner who understood what it was like being stuck in here with nothing else to look forward to. Little Lucy had brought such joy to the women of the facility when she arrived. So many of them had children, or had lost their children, so the fact a baby had literally fallen out of the sky for them to tend to was like a dream come true.

She was named, naturally, for the sky she had fallen out of. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. That was tacked on in front of the anonymous name of Jane Doe, since there was no way to locate her parents even if they tried. She and her little fish had obviously come from somewhere otherworldly, and had chosen their jail as a place to land. It was a mixed blessing. While she brought joy to the female prisoners, she brought down a lot of pressure on him. Naturally he had tried to hand her onto child services, who, at seeing her for the first time recoiled. It was assumed she had a disease, a deadly virus that turned her skin blue. Then it was thought she suffered a genetic disorder, enlarging her head to the size it was and they wondered if she was in permanent pain.

Seeing how the child never cried without purpose, that idea was scrapped. Little Lucy was trouble from the get go, it seemed. After two weeks of living here somehow she'd gotten hold of a blow torch and had constructed a three wheeler trike and used that, combined with her binkey, to blast a hole in the jail. By then the Warden and Matron had realized the little girl had no where else to go, so to be allowed to peg a 'crime' on her and keep her in here with them, where she was safe and where she was loved, finally had a legal reason to do so.

She was an angel when she wanted to be. The little girl and her fish would sit quietly and read, watch TV, or be engrossed in stories by her 'aunts', the women who looked after her. Other times though she was a little rascal, breaking out of prison for the fun of it to show it was possible before breaking back _in_ since it seemed she knew she had nowhere else to go. They had learned early on not to let her into the work area, where the women would spend a few hours a day making a few clothes, bed sheets, colanders, and other assorted things that would bring profit to the facility.

Last time that happened she'd almost blown up half the prison.

Trouble just followed her, be it on purpose or otherwise, he knew it would get her into real trouble and it seemed today was the day. He sat up in his seat as he heard approaching footsteps, and a familiar voice. Matron.

"Now baby you understand it ain't right to go scratchin' people." the older woman said. Matron, as she was known, was in her fifties now, and had been in the prison for over thirty years now. Her hair was grey and curly, though it seemed to enhance her natural beauty with her dark brown skin. "Why'd you do such a thing?"

"I didn't scratch her!" Lucy insisted as she carried her fish tightly in her arms. "That was a lie!"

"Was it now?" Matron asked, raising an eyebrow. She reached for the door knob and pushed it open. "Got a little lady here needin' a talkin' to, Sir." she said to the Warden, who got up from behind his desk.

"Thank you." he said, and he watched as Lucy slowly, carefully, make her way to the chair opposite his desk. She climbed up into it, and sat, Minion in her lap. The Warden sighed, and eased back into his chair before straightening his name plaque on the desk. "So. Lucy. Can I have your run of the events?"

"I saw Wendy when I first arrived and I know I've seen her before because I remember when we were both still babies in our ships and she knocked into mine on purpose while we were travelling and then when I was about to land in the Scotts yard Wendy knocked me off course and that made me land here not that I don't like living here Warden but she stole them from me so I told her I remembered her and she didn't remember so I got in trouble for lying first and had to stand in time out which is something like incarceration but not nearly as bad so I stood in time out then the teacher Mr. Twist allowed me to join in for arts and crafts I made a spider and it was huge and black and it made the other kids cry then Wendy came and said my spider was ugly and I told her that her flower was ugly and that Mr. Twist was stupid for liking her flower over my spider but she said I was stupid for not remembering that she was an alien and for pretending to be normal when she wasn't at all since I saw she could fly and lift the desk over her head but then she cried and the other kids said that I called her stupid ugly and I scratched her but I can't hurt her how can I hurt her she's invulnerable then the stupid teacher phoned you and now I'm here."

Just how the little girl had said all of this without pausing for a break, or a breath, without turning... well... purple in the face the Warden would never know. But he listened, intently, and made small notes on the paper as if he was hearing details regarding a prison incident.

"I see." he finally said at the end of it all and looked up to see the little blue bald girl sitting there, swinging her legs sadly. He sighed. She had so been looking forward to her first chance to step outside of the prison that she called home, to learn new things and to meet friends her own age. Seemed things didn't go to plan at all for the little lady. "Sounds like quite the day."

"Please," Lucy started quietly, voice shaking. "Please don't believe them. They're all liars."

"They're not liars, Lucy." the Warden replied firmly. "What Wendy Scott thinks is what she wants to think. It's not your place to disrupt what she believes in. I can't say for sure if she's an alien like yourself..."

"She is!" Lucy spoke up shrilly. "She is, she is!"

"Lucy." Warden used his best 'silence please' voice, and she gave him what he wanted by lowering her gaze and staring at her hands. "I can't say if she is or isn't. Maybe she is, are you sure you didn't dream that you saw her?"

"No." replied the alien child quietly. "I remember."

Warden still wasn't certain as to believe if she truly could remember as far back as she claimed she could. Maybe her 'memories' were just vivid dreams, be them the ones she experienced at night or during the day. Perhaps the little girl couldn't remember that far back at all but tried to make it seem like she did, trying to seem more important and other-worldly. Why she would want that he didn't understand. On the other hand she was gifted with an incredibly large brain, she had been capable of handling power tools only weeks after she first arrived in the jail and was talking by age one... who's to say her alien brain could actually remember? If so that would be incredibly cruel to be able to recollect every single thing that had happened to you in vivid detail.

"Lucy," he started calmly, "don't worry. I'm not going to forbid you from returning to school."

He couldn't tell if the expression on her little face was one of gratitude or horror.

"But you're going to have to watch yourself. No more trouble. I know you're a good girl, and trouble tends to... well. Follow you around but you've got to really pull it together. This is the only school I could get in this entire city to let you in, and I'd hate to see you go without any education."

"Yes sir." Lucy replied as she looked at her feet again.

"No more upsetting your class mates. Try your best to think out what you're going to say to them, and how it will affect them in return. No harsh words. Nothing to hurt them. All right? Give them a chance, and they'll see what a good girl you can be." well he hoped they would do that for her, but he knew what children could be like. He had two himself, and his son had been bullied in school because of his glasses and slightly portly body shape. It was painful as a parent to see your child suffer for things they couldn't change and that same pain came washing over him when he saw the little girl red eyed and expression bleak at the prospect of returning to a place that didn't seem too accommodating to her. But it was all they had.

"Yes..." she mumbled.

"Now off you go." he said gently, gesturing to the door. The Warden watched as she climbed down off of her chair, clutching the orb with Minion still faithfully floating in the water, and make her way to the door. "Oh and Lucy?" Warden called. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm sure your spider was as great as you said it was."

That brought a bright smile to her face, and she was soon gone, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, the Warden leaned back in his chair and pressed a hand to his forehead. Already he could see the multiple phone calls he'd be getting about the little blue girl, parents no doubt angry about a convict studying with their children even if she was just a child herself. People could be so cruel, and if this first visit to the school had been any indication Lucy was taking her first tentative steps into a very cruel world.

Soon it was seven o'clock, and Lucy was sitting in her cell nibbling on a tuna and cheese sandwich that she had snuck back into her cell. Breaking off a bit she dropped the bits into Minion's bowl, the tiny fish snapping up the bread, cheese and tuna hungrily. "Do you believe her, Minion?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Believe who?" Minion blinked, looking up at the warped image of her mistress that was distorted by the top of the water.

"Wendy Scott. That she doesn't remember." Lucy explained before putting a bit more of her sandwich into the bowl, watching Minion eat up the bits happily, hungrily. She absently wondered how badly those sharp teeth of her friend would affect somebody.

"Hmmm." Minion swam around a little, before fanning out her fins in a shrugging motion. "Well you must admit miss, not everyone has as great a memory as you. Maybe she really doesn't?"

"She does seem pretty thick headed." Lucy commented, taking a bite of the sandwich for herself. "Acting like the sun shines out of her behind." she said around her chewing, sending bits of bread, cheese and tuna flying.

Minion rolled her eyes at the phrase; honestly, the words that Lucy picked up around in this place would get her into trouble one day. "She did seem honestly confused when you mentioned her golden ship."

"Oh please you saw how great her acting was, that stupid headed teacher fell for her crock-a-deel tears so fast in there. She could be saying the sky is suddenly green and the ground blue and he'd probably believe her if she cried hard enough." Lucy scoffed. The little alien dropped the crust of the sandwich into Minion's bowl and the little fish was soon savagely biting into the soft bread before swallowing it quickly.

"Like I said miss," Minion said once swallowing her meal, "her brain isn't as great as yours. Maybe she really does have no memory. Humans don't have memories like we do."

"Hm." Lucy picked up the lid of Minion's glass ball and screwed it into place before lifting the ball and set it on her lap as she stared up at the ceiling of her cell. Maybe Minion had a point. Her fish was very smart, after all. Far smarter than the tuna they were feasting on tonight. Maybe Wendy Scott really didn't have any idea, but then why treat her so horribly? Was that how she, and the rest of the class, would react to different people? It just seemed mean. Yawning suddenly, Lucy lifted her hand and rubbed at her eye.

"I think it's bed time, miss." Minion whispered. "It's been a long day."

Normally Lucy was one to fuss and complain, not wanting to go to bed. It was a testament for just how exhausted she was, since all she did was yawn loudly and rub at her eyes again. Carefully she got ready for bed, rolling down the blankets and setting Minion on the second pillow that was besides her own, overly stuffed one. Kicking her shoes off she pulled on her bed socks, hand knitted blue ones with silver lightning bolts running down the backs of them. She also changed into her night wear, which was very similar to her orange jumpsuit only it was a pale lavender color.

Climbing into bed the little girl pressed her hand to Minion's glass ball and smiled at the purple fish, before shutting her eyes. "G'night Minion."

"Good night miss." replied the fish as she twirled around and around in her ball before settling down on the bottom and shut her eyes also. It wasn't long until the two young alien girls were fast asleep long before lights out.

Across town there was a gleaming manor set amongst a land covered in trees that were tall, strong and old. This was Scott Manor. It had housed the Scott family for generations, the land having been in their possession since settler days, and the family had continued to live up to its old money by financing many a charity and gala for the city. Lord Scott was a doctor of the highest degree who was called all over the city, and country, to help aid in medical emergencies and such. Lady Scott was a woman of charity benefits, who was always picketing something or another. She was seen at every party in town, dressed to the nines, and always using her name to draw help for those who needed it.

This meant neither parent was around all too often for their daughter, Wendy. Who, tonight, really needed somebody to talk to. She hovered in her room above her bed, absently running a brush through one of her expensive doll's hair. The doll had green eyes, and the flash of green brought on the memory of what Lucy had said to her that day in school. "Alien?" she asked the doll, whose eyes slipped shut as she lifted her up more. Frowning, Wendy dropped the doll and it landed safely onto the bed beneath her and she floated off the bed and landed in the floor.

She made her way to the large, wall length window of her room, and peered out at the city below them. Metro City was beautiful by night, the lights sparkling like diamonds and lit up the night sky... yet still the moon and stars were visible, twinkling high above the city. Lifting a hand she twirled a curl of brown hair around it as she thought. "I couldn't be an alien." she said to herself, "I'm a human. Lucy lied, didn't she? She's a crook. She lives in a jail, only mean dirty rotten liars go to jail. She just said it to upset me!" she banged her fists down against the window ledge then yelped and jumped back as the stone crumbled and collapsed under her touch.

"Oh no...!" Wendy gasped, hands to her mouth. Not again. She always forgot how strong she was when she was preoccupied. It seemed however that the very sight of the shattered stone on her floor brought back the questions flying around her head. If she wasn't an alien, then how was it she could fly, her strength was immense, that her eyes could emit beams of red blasts, and she make trees collapse before her by simply blowing on them? Nobody else alive had those abilities, or powers. And the closest she found was in movies and comics.

But those heroes weren't real, and none of them were born human. The most popular one had come from a doomed planet, and he had been accepted by the people because he looked like a person. What if she... what if she was the same?

What if what Lucy had said was actually true? The idea scared her, and Wendy didn't like being scared. Instead she flew into her bed quick as possible, unaware of just how fast she had moved. Wrapping her blanket around her she hid beneath it, gripping the doll to her chest careful not to be too tight less she break it like she had broken her window. Shutting her eyes tightly the little girl shuddered. That Lucy... this was all her fault.

She'd pay for this.

_To be continued_


End file.
